Big Time Kidnapped Discontinued?
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: May rewrite & continue later on, though it's highly unlikely.


**A/N: Okay so the title is Lame. But yeah. This chapter jumps around a lot so it is like really confusing.**

**And if you read Snow Days then I just want to let ya know that the reson I posted this first is because I thought of the idea yesterday and didn't want to lose it. I'm gonna copy down the OC info for that after this is posted then I'm gonna write about the OC's a bit for the next chapter so you guys know a bit about them. It should be up tommorrow, Saturday the latest.**

**DisClaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from this story. This is the only time that I will put this.**

5-year-old Logan bunced happily in the backseat of his mom's car. "Awe we thewe yet?" Little Logan asked. Today was he's first day of kindergarten and Logan was excited. "Almost, Logie" Elisa (1), his mom, replied as she glanced in the mirror to check on her slap-happy (2) son.

When Elisa pulled the car up in the parking lot of the school, Logan immediately tensed, all of a sudden nervous. Sensing this, Elisa turned to face her now panic-stricken son.

"What's wrong Logie? I thought you wanted to go to school."

Logan gave a small sigh, "I did, but what if no one likes me." Elisa reached her hand out and ruffled his dark brown hair. "Everybody will like you. I promise."

Logan unbuckled his seatbelt as his mom opened the back door. Logan jumped out and grabbed her hand, all nervousness gone. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too."

XOXOXOXOXO

Logan smilled at Mrs. Warren, his teacher. Logan was playing with some legos as he waited to be picked up. He was always one of the last ones to get picked up. Mrs. Warren smiled back. Logan was a sweet kid; smart too. She felt bad for him. Three weeks and he still hasn't made any friends.

XOXOXOXOXO

"My mom's making me move to Georgia," Camille told Logan as they cut to the front of the lunch line.

"What? Why?" Logan asked as he grabbed his tray.

"I don't know. 'Coz my mommy said so." Camille twirled a braid around her finger as she eyed the food.

"You can't! You're my only friend and its only the first week of first grade. I'm the youngest at this school. I won't make new friends. You can't move!"

"I gots to go. My mom says we'll come back one day." Logan sighed, "I'm gona be here all alone until you come back. I'm not gona meet anyone that likes me."

"Sure you are Logie! I like yo- why are you crying?" Logan put his head in his hands to hide the fact that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"My mommy used to call me that. She used to call me Logie." Logan murmured into his palms.

"Ohhh. Where is she?"

Logan lifted one of his hands to point up. "She's in heaven," Logan replied softly. "God took her away from me because I made her crash into a tree."

"OH," she said just as softly, "Sorry."

"It's okay. When you moving," Logan asked curiously as he wiped the tears away.

"Friday. In two days."

XOXOXOXOXO

"WHy are you by yourself?"

Logan jumped and spun around to face the boy the voice came from. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was one of the three kids that moved here from another city. They all moved from the same place at the same time which Logan found kind of weird.

"Because my friend Camille moved a few months ago and she was my only friend. No one likes me." Logan said.

"That's probably because you don't talk to anyone. I'm Carlos. You wana go play with me and my friends? We could push you on the swing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Logan walked away from the wall and followed the boy named Carlos. He introduced Logan to his two best friends, the ones who moved here at the same time. The blonde one with the green eyes is Kendall and the brunette is James.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe first grade is over," Logan said to his three best friends.

"I know. But its summer! Which means we can all play video games at my house all day, every day!" Kendall said.

"Yeah! I know! We can play on the swirly slide at my house too." Carlos added. James nodded, " I love swirly slides!"

Logan laughed, "Sometimes you two act younger than me."

Kendall laughed too as Carlos and James narrowed their eyes at Logan.

"Whatever," Carlos said, " Let The Super Spectacular Summer begin!"

"Yes! The SSS!" James gave Carlos a high five. Logan rolled his eyes. (3)

**(1)- I don't know if they ever said Logan's mom's name in the show so I named her Elisa**

**(2)- I love saying slap-happy, don't you :)**

**(3)- told you this story was confusing. But don't worry the next chapter won't be anywhere as confusing I don't think. Next chapter is also where the action takes place!**

**I finished typing this at the exact moment dinner was done :) Review plz :)**


End file.
